Hoodie Weather
by austinmoonobsession
Summary: Auslly One shot. When Austin is out buying Ally's Christmas present, he sees Ally walking in the freezing cold and invites her round his house. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT!


**Hey everyone. This is my first Auslly story so sorry if it's crap :D**

 **Anyways, I was inspired by some stories for this plot. So if I have some of your ideas, please tell me and I'll give credit ;)**

 **Please rate and give reviews, I also accept requests so if you have an idea for a story give it to me! You can also request me on my twitter amoonobsession. Hope you like it :)**

 **(THIS IS BASED WHEN THEY'RE DATING IN SEASON 4!)**

It was yet again another cold winter. Although most of the time the weather is pretty warm and humid in Miami, the winters could be quite cold and wet.  
It was Christmas Eve, and although he wanted to Austin hasn't had the time to get Ally's presents because he was too busy on Music gigs and concerts. So on that night he was going to go into the town centre, and grab her presents at the last minute.

His parents were on a trip, and because their car is getting repaired that meant they had to use his car. So the only way Austin could get there is to walk.

He put his matching white scarf, gloves, and beanie on, and his coat, then finally his boots. After wrapping up he headed outside into the cold snow.

He was minutes into his walk when he saw a familiar brunette. He walked closer and closer to see who it was. "Ally?!" She looked up to see her boyfriend. "Austin!" She ran up to him, trying to not to slip over the ice. She gave him a small kiss and a hug. "What are you doing out here?! It's too cold to be outside!" he worriedly said. Although he was more of the silly one out of the two, he can get really protective when it comes to Ally. "I could say the same thing about you."

Austin sighed.  
"Where are you going?" He asked her. "Nowhere really. I wanted a bit of fresh air."  
"Fresh air? Are you crazy! It's 2 degrees out here! Come on Ally, I'm taking you to my house."  
"But-"  
"No buts. You're coming to my house and that's final."  
He grabbed her hand and quickly walked to his house. When he arrived, he opened the door and they both took off their wet, frozen coats, scarves, gloves and hats. Austin walked up to her. "Don't ever again walk out when it's that cold. I don't wanna be driving to the shops to find my girlfriend frozen to death." She giggled. _God damn it you're so cute._ "Since when did you own me?"  
"Since you became mine." He kissed her forehead. She smiled and blushed as red as a tomato. Ally shivered and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, god Ally I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were cold! Give me a second." He ran upstairs and came back down, but with one of his hoodies. He came up to Ally behind her and draped it on her shoulders. "Austin, I can't wear this."  
"Why not?"  
"It's your favourite hoodie. I know you love it so much. You even said to me you'd kill someone if you see someone wear it."  
"But...you're cold. It's alright Ally. I can last without it."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure." He said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, how about you get comfy on the couch and I'll make some hot chocolate."  
"Sounds like a plan." Ally walked into his living room while Austin made the two delicious hot chocolates. He slowly walked in, trying not to spill any of the liquid on his clean carpet. He placed them on the table and sat down with Ally. Austin patted on the couch, meaning "come here." She got closer to him and snuggled in his chest. She kissed him on his cheek. "I love you, you know that right?" She whispered to him. He turned his head and smiled. "Yeah. I love you too my little alligator." He gave her a long, passionate gentle kiss. Not the ones where you eat each other's throats, but those ones where you could just feel like you could kiss each other forever; the ones that really have sparks.

That night they decorated the Christmas Trees, drank hot chocolates,  
watched movies and just snuggled. They both fell asleep into each others arms.

Austin woke up late in the morning; again. He felt like something was missing. He looked up and realise that Ally was the something that was missing. There was a note replacing where she sat.

 _ **To, Austin 3**_

 _ **If you're reading this, you probably woke up after I left. Sorry for leaving without telling you, I tried to wake you up but you were like a log ;)**_

 _ **Anyways, I left to go and see my family. It is Christmas, after all. Hope you have a nice day - it'll be great to see you later!**_

 _ **Love, your girlfriend, Ally**_  
 _ **PS: Merry Christmas! 3**_

 _ **xoxoxoxoxo**_

He smiled on how sweet she was to write a note for him. Austin got up and got ready. He grabbed her Christmas card and walked off to Ally's house.

Ding dong!

She answered the door.

"Ally Dawson, may I ask you; why are you still wearing my hoodie?!"

In fact, she was. And she didn't even notice it.

She looked down at the long hoodie. It reached down to just under her thighs, and her arms could hardly fit into the sleeves. "Oh, I'm so sorry Austin! I'll give it back to you, if you want!" She was already grabbing one of the sleeves, ready to pull it off. A sorry expression was on her face. He gulped. Who could say no? "No. You can have it. But why are you still wearing it anyways?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, when I fell asleep in it last night, it just felt so warm and snuggly and so cosy. So, I decided to take it with me.." He smiled. "So, let me get this straight, you were planning to steal my hoodie?"  
"Well- if you put it that way, then, yeah I suppose." She blushed and wrapped her arms around it. He giggled. "You know, you're lucky I didn't snatch it off you. If you weren't so adorable, then I would of tried to take it away from you." She blushed yet again. "Oh, ah, Austin, want to come in?"  
"Yeah sure." She held the door open for him and he stepped inside. "Merry Christmas my princess." he gave her his hand written card. She hugged him and turned around to place the card on the counter where all the others were. Ally looked up. "Hey, we're under the mistletoe!" He grinned. "Well. I suppose we are." He took a step closer to her. "Are we gonna be able to finally have our Mistletoe kiss?" Ally smiled and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. They were just about to get deeper into the kiss when Ally pulled out. "Babe, after all this kissing I won't be able to give you my presents!" She held out a medium-sized red, green and white striped bag. He politely took it from her and eagerly started opening it. "Wow, Ally, this is amazing!" It was a big photo frame of a collection of pictures of them both. "I love it so much! I love it baby!" He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her on the side. "But wait, thats not it." she stepped back and started taking his hoodie off. once it came off her small, petite body she neatly folded it up and placed it in her hands. she walked up to Austin. "Here." she gestured out her hands for him to take it. "But Ally I thought you loved this hoodie!" he said in shock. "Austin, please just take it." He sighed and unsurely started taking it from her hands and put it with his picture frame. _How could my present be better than this?_

His eyes then opened in realisation. _I haven't even got her present yet!_

"Uh, Ally, would you excuse me a second?" She nodded. He ran into their kitchen with the gift bag and he looked for wrapping paper. There was a few tubes in the corner. "Ah!" He grabbed them and some scissors and tape. This is going to be the best present ever he thought.

He came back to Ally, but with two bags this time. She smiled. He gave her the other bag and she looked inside. Her mouth opened in shock. "Austin, your present for me is your hoodie? I thought I just gave it back to you!" He didn't say a word. She put the hoodie back on herself. "Why did you give it back to me? I wanted you to have it!"  
"I know how much you loved my hoodie. I would regret it if I kept it for myself. Besides, it looks too cute on you." She smiled. "Thank you Austin. This is the best Christmas present ever."


End file.
